


how these things begin

by trykynyx



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trykynyx/pseuds/trykynyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato is born like everyone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	how these things begin

Cato is born like everyone else, in a great flood of elemental water, his mother’s cries echoing off stone walls.

He’s nearly ten pounds, and there is more blood than usual but his mother is strong. So is he, his fists tight around his father’s finger. He yowls, mouth wide and outraged, and he doesn’t stop until he is put to his mother’s breast, and he suckles like he has something to prove.

His father looks at his mother like she has done something wonderful—he is big boy, and he will be marvelous, the man thinks.

His mother looks at the baby, perfect down to his fingernails, already broad in shoulders and big-footed—they will put him on that shining altar for all the world to see, she thinks.

Cato never really had a chance.

Then again, neither does anyone else.


End file.
